


One Fine Sundae

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [56]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Prompt from Anonymous: can i request something messy? klaus gets inspired by his huge sweet tooth. he grabs some whipped cream, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce from the fridge & goes absolutely wild with it, getting it in every part of caroline's naked body. maybe he gets a little more creative with the use of restraints.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my suggestions anon! I'm glad so many people are excited for this one, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! NSFW, friends. I tried?

"Go away, Kol," Klaus muttered, shoving his brother off the porch.

Kol just chuckled from the yard. "You certainly are a crabby one without the delightful Caroline, aren't you?"

Having drank half the bar, Klaus was in no state to counter that argument. Caroline's girls weekend with Bonnie and Rebekah had been very last minute, leaving Klaus with no time to prepare for coming home to an empty house. A thousand years of knowing exactly what to expect in his own home, and the Original Hybrid wanted to throw a temper tantrum at feeling the absence of his lover.

It was embarrassing.

Caroline had clearly expected a similar reaction, though, considering she sent Kol to distract him with booze and blood. If only it had been enough. "Leave me be, brother," he ordered, slamming the door shut in Kol's face.

He took a deep breath, the silence at once comforting and stifling. Too used to Caroline's busy projects around the house, Klaus missed the frenetic energy always buzzing around her. He just missed her.

The alcohol was bitter on his tongue, probably a poor decision to try to drink away his melancholy. Moving to the kitchen, Klaus smacked his lips in a tipsy desire for something different. As much as he teased Caroline about her sweet tooth, a sugary treat suddenly seemed necessary to stave off the loneliness. He opened the fridge, licking his lips in indecision.

Bypassing the fruit was an easy decision, though blackberries were a particular favorite for him on a normal day. There was a leftover piece of cheesecake, but that wasn't what Klaus was craving.

Then he saw it.

Usually, Klaus despised the red can that had become a fixture in his kitchen over the decade Caroline had lived with him. He would never dare to malign whipped cream in her presence, but that red can of aerosolized sugar was nothing close to his culinary standards. They could go to any restaurant and have the dessert made fresh; still, she insisted on keeping the infernal stuff in their home.

Drunk on whiskey and craving Caroline, though, he found himself reaching for that damned can. Shaking it fervently as he often saw her do, Klaus felt like a moron when the first spray missed his mouth and landed on his cheek.

Luckily, a familiar giggle sounded from behind him, distracting him for the moment. "Looks like someone got over his high-brow taste," Caroline teased from the doorway.

Klaus frowned. "I didn't hear you come in," he admitted, thoroughly confused at her surprising presence. "I wasn't expecting you for another day."

"Rebekah threw a bit of a fit in the hotel." Caroline shrugged, more than used to his sister's antics. "Bonnie demanded we leave her to her mess, and I figured you could use some attention since I've been away. Clearly, or else you wouldn't have resorted to stealing my whipped cream."

And to think, the Original Hybrid had managed to forget the white fluff melting into his stubble. Before he could wipe it off, however, Caroline quickly stepped into him.

She leaned in, placing long, sucking kisses along his cheek to clean the cream from his face. Humming in contentment, she lingered on the corner of his lips. "You taste delicious," she whispered.

Klaus dug a hand into her hair, pulling her in for a deep, proper kiss. She whined as he pulled away, making him smirk. "Hello, love."

Rolling her eyes, she pecked his lips again so she could snatch the can from his hand. "How about you give me a better hello?" she propositioned, stepping backward. She shook the can playfully. "I really like how it tastes on your skin."

"I'd prefer to taste yours," Klaus growled, following her.

She held up a finger in pause. "If we're doing this," she warned, "we're doing this right. I want chocolate sauce, caramel, whatever else you think will work for this sweet, little game of ours. Grab everything while I go change the sheets."

"We'll buy more sheets."

Even her glare was sexy. "It's Egyptian cotton, Klaus. I don't let you ruin it with blood, I'm not letting us ruin it with this. Just-" She actually stomped her foot in frustration. "Just let me change the sheets."

Klaus flashed forward to giver her another combusting kiss. "Do whatever you need, love," he assured her. "But hurry. I'd hate to have to punish you."

Her cheeks flushed, the scent of her arousal making his mouth water more than the sweets she ordered him to bring to their bedroom. Oh, but this had possibilities.

As though she could read his mind, Caroline swatted his shoulder before flashing up the stairs.

Laughing, Klaus went back to the fridge to collect his wares. "This is going to be fun."

"I heard that!"

* * *

"You'd better not get that anywhere it burns."

Klaus gave an inelegant snort, far more occupied with the design he was painting on her stomach using the chocolate sauce. "You're a vampire, sweetheart."

"With lady parts," Caroline barked, like he was an imbecile. "Self-cleaning oven, don't mess with the chemistry. Just keep the area clear, okay?"

Dropping into a push-up over her naked body, Klaus nuzzled at her neck. "Very well," he sighed. His tongue lightly traced her collarbone. "I think the caramel will go nicely up here."

Caroline squirmed. "You've been decorating me for ages, when are you going to do something to me?"

"Impatient as always," he noted, moving off the bed to grab the caramel.

"Remember that payback's a bitch."

The implied threat shouldn't have sent a shiver down his spine, but Caroline's version of payback was often quite enjoyable for them both in the end. "I'm counting on it, love."

He dragged the caramel sauce up her sternum, tracing it along the prominent ridges of her collarbones. The whipped cream, he circled under her breasts and filled her belly button. Unable to resist, he dipped a finger into her navel and offered it with an innocent pout. "Care for a taste?"

Recognizing his taunt for the stalling tactic it was, Caroline bucked her hips in challenge. "I could ask the same of you."

Klaus chuckled, taking the finger into his own mouth instead. "Mm," he moaned. "I'm starting to see why you like this." Reaching back to her stomach, he scooped up another bite. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

This time, Caroline obediently opened her mouth to gently suck the whipped cream off his finger. Her tongue swirled around the digit, and she bit lightly when he tried to pull away.

"I've already tied you up," Klaus warned with a meaningful glance to the panties binding her wrists to the headboard. "Will I need to gag you as well?"

Caroline snorted. "Good luck with that." Still, Klaus could tell she was antsy. Her legs continued to fidget against the bed. "Seriously, let's get to the good stuff."

"Oh, sweetheart," he said lowly, leaning down to run his tongue through the interwoven streaks of caramel and chocolate. "You are the good stuff."

As he laced her stomach with kisses, licking and sucking a clear path toward her more erogenous zones, Klaus found that the sugary treats had nothing on the taste of pure Caroline. Her chest would move a bit more heavily if he lingered on her rib cage; that breathy moan when he skirted around her nipple to lap at the cream under her breast would surely haunt his dreams. It amazed him that ten years together hadn't diminished his joy in learning very nook and cranny of Caroline's body.

It humbled him that she allowed him to continue learning.

"I missed you," he admitted, though he downplayed it by finally laving her nipple with his wet tongue.

Caroline arched her back, trying to push her breast more fully into his mouth. "It's good we can miss each other. It means we're doing something right," she gasped as his hand finally moved to her core. "More."

His finger dragged along her slit, rubbing lightly at her clit while he switched to the other breast. "No, I think this is plenty," he said, doing his best to clean her skin. His chin had caught some caramel and cream, the chocolate staining his cheek. "Now that dessert is finished, I think I'm ready for the main course."

With a last, smacking kiss to her breast, Klaus began to move down her stomach until Caroline clenched her legs around his back.

"Come here," she urged, straining against her bindings. She could easily tear through the flimsy lace, but Caroline liked to commit to their scenes. Ever obliging, Klaus allowed her to guide him up to kiss her, only she ducked his lips to clean his face herself. "Mm, that's better. Okay, back to business."

Klaus rolled his eyes at her demand, but he wasn't about to complain. He had been dying for a taste of her since she left days earlier. "As you wish," he drawled against her lips before sliding down to settle between her legs.

He did so enjoy watching her blush at the first touch of tongue.

* * *

"I feel sticky," Caroline noted with a far less pleasurable squirm. "This was super hot, but the afterglow isn't nearly as fun."

Klaus chuckled at her detached assessment. "I don't mind," he shrugged.

"Duh, because you're not the one with dried sugar all over you," she grumbled. Rolling off the bed, she pretended not to notice him tracking her movements. "I can't believe I let this happen. I need a shower."

Not one to miss an opportunity, Klaus jumped right up. At her challenging expression, he smirked. "I thought you might need someone to wash your back, really make sure all signs of our dirty tryst are gone."

Ignoring him, Caroline walked right past him into the bathroom. "You're lucky you're cute."

"That's not a no."

Turning on the water, Caroline beckoned for him to follow her into the roomy shower. "I really could use the second set of hands," she joked, pulling him under the waterfall with her. Kissing his cheek, she reached up to wipe some caramel out of his stubble. "Seriously, we need to pick less sticky food next time."

"The clean up is half the fun," Klaus insisted, letting his hands wander down her back. He squeezed her ass, dropping kisses along her throat. About to return to her mouth for a more fulfilling kiss, Klaus was surprised when she pushed him away.

"You're right," she said innocently. Then she dropped to her knees. "The cleanup is half the fun."

Whatever Klaus had been planning to respond, it flew out of his head when her lips wrapped around his cock.

And to think he thought this was a terrible weekend.


End file.
